1. Field
A protein complex including two different antigen-binding regions, a bispecific antibody obtained from the protein complex, and a method of the same are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
As monoclonal antibodies have emerged as strong candidates of new drug markets, they have been developed into therapeutic agents against various targets. However, they have failed to show satisfactory drug efficacy on many occasions, and antibody production can be very expensive. Thus, developing new drugs based on such antibodies can be challenging. As one of the methods for solving such problems, research on bispecific antibodies has been steadily conducted since the mid-1980s but despite numerous efforts, a leading technology has not yet materialized.
Producing homogeneous bispecific antibodies in large quantities using existing methods for preparing bispecific antibodies has proven difficult, and due to their low efficacy and side effects, there have been difficulties in their practical use. Lately, competitive new antibody platforms have emerged utilizing antibody engineering technology, but they are still in the verification stage.
Therefore, there is need of developing bispecific antibodies having excellent efficacy and little side effects, and more efficient methods for preparing them.